


stars

by icosmics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, and i thought it was cute, but i found it in my drafts, listen this is so short, so let me be, teen!stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/pseuds/icosmics
Summary: Bucky likes to go on late night adventures, and who does he choose to drag along but Steve?





	stars

“Steve, c’mere!” His voice rang out and the blonde sat up straight, eyes wide.

“Bucky, what the hell are you doing here? It’s way past your bedtime!”

At this, the brunette rolled his eyes. Of course it was like his boy—best friend, his best friend, to talk about bedtimes like a child. “Stevie, bedtimes are for children, now come on, let’s go already!”

Steve was pulled from his bed by the arm and was momentarily very thankful that he was wearing only a tee shirt and pyjama bottoms tonight, as opposed to some old pyjamas from a cartoon character both of them used to read about as children. Groaning slightly, he asked Bucky where they were going. No reply.

“Bucky, I’m serious, if my mom finds out we snuck out like this, I’m in a heap of trouble!”

“Steve Rogers, you are sixteen years old. If your mother finds out about this, sure, she’ll be mad, but she’ll be glad you’re being a teenager. You’re finally free for a while!” Bucky reasoned. Bucky was all about freedom lately. It sort of made Steve wonder if he was okay sometimes. He thought it best not to worry about that now.

The two were running through the empty Brooklyn streets at God knows what time in the early hours of the morning. Steve was still confused as to what they were doing, but Bucky wouldn’t budge.

It seemed like hours of walking ( Steve got tired and the two had to postpone their running ) before they actually got to their destination, which was the field in their neighbourhood park. Really, it was only a twenty minute walk, but Steve was an exaggerator when it came to Bucky and his adventures. The first few times, Steve thought it would be only fair if he complained and annoyed Bucky, since after all, Bucky did constantly wake him up from his nice dreams, but here he was on the thirtieth-something adventure, so obviously Bucky wasn’t bored with him yet.

“We’re here!” Bucky smiled lightly. Steve stayed still, piecing together this information. 

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he spoke softly, turning to look at the boy. “Did you really make me walk twenty minutes just to lie in a park with you and watch the stars?”

Looking away only a bit, the brunette nodded. Steve laughed and smiled widely, despite his strong tiredness. “The stars await, then, Barnes.”

The boys had laid down in the grass, smiling dazedly to themselves, glad to be with the other. “Hey, Juh-James?”

Bucky looked over, realizing whatever his best friend was about to say was important as he had used his first name. “Yeah, Stevie?”

“Thanks. This is fun, you know? Even though I act like I’d rather be sleeping, all your midnight adventures are awesome. Ah, and you’re awesome. I mean, you’re more than awesome, really, I just don’t normally know how to tell you and this is awkward now so I’ll shut up—why are you laughing at me, James?”

Bucky was laughing, but not in a mean way. He was laughing because Steve had just said exactly what he had wanted to say. “I know what you mean, Rogers, and I feel the same way.” 

Steve smiled, and for a moment, he felt a rush of confidence. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek.

He heard Bucky faintly whisper, “Awesome.”


End file.
